In order to improve existing network security and to provide early detection of network security intrusions, companies often need to understand the behaviors of and the techniques used by hackers. Very often, companies use honeypot systems to meet this need. A honeypot is a closely monitored decoy system (e.g., one or more web pages) placed on a network or the Internet that is set up to attract and trap attackers such as hackers who attempt to penetrate systems or networks. However, the setup of a honey pot system and its associated decoy environments, such as web pages, files, and data, can be time consuming and manually intensive.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for providing automatic generation of web pages for use in a network security system.